


Brother, It’s time to move on

by Vee_R_Not_Ok



Series: Memories Are What Makes A Person [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee_R_Not_Ok/pseuds/Vee_R_Not_Ok
Summary: Brother, You have become an oath breaker a long time ago haven’t you.Brother, My brother you promised to always be.Brother,My brother you no longer are.I love my brother, truly I do.But it’s been a long time since I have had a brother.
Series: Memories Are What Makes A Person [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130525
Kudos: 5





	Brother, It’s time to move on

I love my brother, truly I do.

Brother, My brother no matter how you change.

How you see.

How you feel.

How you think.

You promised, Did you not.

Brother, My brother you should have always been.

But brother, You have become an oath breaker a long time ago haven’t you.

Brother, My brother I see the way you look at Fallen child. 

The hesitation.

The guilt.

The wariness.

The fondness. 

All the conflicting emotions leading to,

Love and Hate.

Is it because you are of the same sins?

Brother, My brother you are not the only can who can judge. 

I have known all your sins the moment we surfaced.

I knew my friend was no saint.

For their sins state that they have killed the entirety of the trap we call home.

Although, It should be impossible.

It isn’t,Is it.

I have heard you and the royal scientist talking, Brother.

Of anomalies and loops.

Just mere days before the child came.

Brother, My brother you no longer are.

For when you look at me you no longer see me.

Once, I thought you see the me that is long gone, the me that isn’t me.

But that isn’t the case, Is it.

For you no longer remember.

Brother, My brother you used to be.

You no longer no who I _am_ do you? 

For at this point I am just your clutch the thing you must protect.

Not _even_ a person.

For it has been a long time since we were brothers. 

And now it’s time to move on.


End file.
